blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue world
The was originally created as the Origin’s Centralfiction, but it became an independent world thanks to Ragna the Bloodedge. History The BlazBlue world was created by the Origin, the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field from the original world, who was the first to contact the Amaterasu Unit. She based the world on the data about her world and her dream about the “brother” who someday will save her. This world is made from the Embryo and the magic element, which was more than enough in her world destroyed by the Black Beast. Existence of this world is only a side effect of her Centralfiction – it was created for Ragna’s living. The Origin created timeloops, destroying the world when Ragna dies. Takamagahara made a use of this, annihilating the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi using the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Highlander: Takemikazuchi, at the end of each loop, December 31, 2199. In the last timeline, where the most favorable development for the events occurred, Rachel Alucard defended Kagutsuchi and its people with her Tsukuyomi Unit, the absolute defense. Hades: Izanami, manifestation of the Origin’s Drive, wanted to destroy the world she hated, and began the Doomsday. Together with Relius Clover, and Hazama with Yūki Terumi, using Nu-13, she called the Master Unit, Amaterasu, from the Boundary. Izanami called Takemikazuchi from the space, and tried to destroy the Unit with its blast, but Rachel again used her absolute defense. In response, Izanami turned the Event Weapon into Embryo absorbing the magic element, and drove Ragna’s Blue Grimoire out of control, temporarily making him the Black Beast. Noel Vermillion, in her true form of Mu-12, was absorbed by the Beast, where she saw the Gate of the Blue that forcibly separates Noel and Mu. Ragna wakes up inside the Embryo deprived of his memories. With time, he regains them, and meets Izanami at the Sight of Gods. The Event Interference of the Amaterasu Unit interrupts their unpleasant meeting, and at the same time Ragna learns that someone is inside of it, and people force their dreams at her. He decides to start absorbing these dreams using his Drive, Soul Eater, in order to save that girl. Noel merges with her other part, Mu, and soon with the Origin’s Drive manifestation, Izanami, whose dream Ragna absorbed, too. Sometime later, Yūki Terumi gets back his original vessel, the Susanoo Unit. He absorbs Noel, becoming immune to interferences, and gets to the Gate of the Blue, defeating the Conciliator, Es. To make him beatable, Ragna, with the help of Jin Kisaragi and Trinity Glassfille, separated Terumi from the Unit. Believing that Ragna can defeat him, Noel opens the Gate of the Blue, transferring both Ragna and Terumi to the Boundary Line of the Blue. Only one could win and get the true Blue, the Book of the Blue Blaze. Ragna kills Terumi, and with the true BlazBlue rewrites the world, removes himself from it, and returns all of the dreams to the Blue, making them into possibilities. Eventually, he, with Amaterasu, went back to the Boundary, promising her he will never leave her again. Releases Games Main series Spin-offs : *By extension of backward compatibility. Drama CDs * BlazBlue: Happy Trigger – Blue Drama Rebel One * BlazBlue: Happy Trigger – Blue Drama 2 Rebel Two * BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune Manga *''BlazBlue'' *''BlazBlue: Chimelical Complex'' *''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' *''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Novels *''BlazBlue: Phase 0'' *''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1'' *''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2'' *''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 3'' *''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4'' *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 1'' *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 2'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 1'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 2'' *''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' *''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2'' *''BlazBlue: Spiral Shift – Ice Blade Hero'' Anime *''BlazBlue: Alter Memory'' Soundtracks and albums *''BlazBlue Original Soundtrack'' *''BlazBlue Original Soundtrack ~Consumer Edition~'' *''BlazBlue Original Soundtrack Bonus Discs'' *''BlazBlue Song Accord #1 with Continuum Shift'' *''BlazBlue Song Accord #2 with Continuum Shift II'' *''BlazBlue Song Interlude'' *''BlazBlue in L.A. Vocal Edition'' *''BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT LIMITED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK'' *''BlazBlue Song Interlude II'' *''BLAZBLUE PHASE III CHRONOPHANTASMA Original Soundtrack'' *''TV Animation BLAZBLUE ALTER MEMORY Original Soundtrack'' *''BLAZBLUE Vocal Album SONG IMPRESSION'' *''XBlaze – Code: Embryo Original Soundtrack'' *''XBlaze – Lost: Memories Original Soundtrack'' *''BlazBlue Song Interlude III'' Radio drama *''BlazBlue Radio'' (released on the website Nico Nico Douga). *''Radio: XBlaze'' Mini-series * Teach Me, Miss Litchi! * Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! Category:Worlds